


Of course, little brother

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Jughead Jones is a Good Brother, Light Angst, Other, Trans Jellybean Jones, You’ve heard of trans Jughead now get ready for..., anyway, i Mean maybe that’s why HE wanted to Be called JB, totally gonna do multiple stories with trans JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Jellybean doesn’t feel like a girl, she never has





	Of course, little brother

A thirteen year old boy with a beanie shaped like a crown on his head held hands with a eight year old girl who dresses in a light pink dress and a unhappy look on her face.

”Juggie” Jellybean stared looking up at her brother.

”hmm?”

”Can you cut my hair for me? Like boy short please?” Jellybean asked with wide pleading eyes and a pout. Jughead Knew he shouldn’t but, he’s never been able to resist his sisters pout.

”Yeah of course sis” Jughead ruffled her hair.

Jellybean smiled despite the strange feeling of hurt when she gets called “sis”

-

theyre sitting in the bathroom, a Towl underneath Jellybean while Jughead cut her hair.

He had just finished when Jellybean finally spoke up again

”Juggie, can you call me JB from now on? And little brother?” Jellybean asked quietly, Jughead smiled and ruffled  _his_ hair.

”Of course, Little brother”


End file.
